Dino Hypnotism
by BlazeThunder
Summary: Hassleberry's dino DNA gives him alpha status as a male and he is able to hypnotize anyone around him.


Dino Hypnotism

Summary: Hassleberry's dino DNA gives him alpha status as a male and he is able to hypnotize anyone around him.

Hassleberry laid on his bed resting after a week of hard education, but the thought of his best friend Jaden Yuki kept crawling into his mind. He thought of the Slypher Red boy as he felt his pants tighten with his hung dinosaur begging to be release from its prison. Hassleberry pulled out a used pair of Jaden's underwear from his pillow case bringing it to his face taking in all of the smell that Jaden left. He unzipped his pants to release his monster. He began to rub the monster; stroking it up and down taking deep breaths of the used underwear that is Jaden. He imagines Jaden naked sucking on his cock deep throating the monster. "Oh Fuck Jaden yeah suck on my giant dinosaur" Hassleberry moaned.

His imagination fell short when he heard the door open showing a shocked Syrus right in front of him. Syrus saw Hassleberry's monster hard and see that he had Jaden's used underwear. He try to make a run for it but Hassleberry caught him and dragged him back in closing the door and locking it behind him. Now Syrus saw he was in danger of Hassleberry's wrath. He tried to make it out through the window but Hassleberry was too quick and pinned him down on the floor. Syrus struggled to break free but the big boy on top of him was too strong. "Let me go you jerk." Syrus yelled. "Only if you promise not to tell Jaden about this and keep it shut for anyone else." Hassleberry demanded. "Like hell I will once I tell him you're finished" Syrus said struggling to break free. Hassleberry became frustrated because of Syrus not cooperating, his eyes began to slit like a crocodile's eye. He immediately stared at Syrus, the light blue green haired boy stared and his eyes became soulless, and stop struggling.

Hassleberry let go of Syrus to see the boy not moving. "Come on little buddy stand up for me" Hassleberry panicked. Syrus stood as per command still motionless. Hassleberry walked around the boy to seem like he was under a trance. It dawn on him the dinosaur bone in his body must have given him some type of dominance ability. He pondered over on what to do with the now hypnotized boy. He grinned having the perfect idea. "Okay Syrus strip from your clothes" Hassleberry said. Syrus began to remove his clothes showing his less toned body and his perky nipples hard from the cold air. His final pieces of clothes were his pants and underwear showing his average sized cock to Hassleberry. The Dino Boy grinned from ear to ear seeing his vulnerable friend. "Okay Syrus tell me why you would tell Jaden about me having a piece of his underwear" Hassleberry asked. "To finally get rid of you and have Jaden all to myself and to finally confess to him" Syrus said. "Well sorry little soldier that will not be happening today" Hassleberry said. "From now on you're my personal bitch you will obey my every command no questions asked is that clear Syrus" Hassleberry asked. Syrus nodded, and Hassleberry sat on Syrus's bed. "Okay partner clean my boot and my feet." Hassleberry Commanded.

Syrus bend down and began to lick the boots feeling the rough leather. Hassleberry grinned seeing Syrus succumb to his power. He saw two things poke out of Syrus bed. He found them to be lube and a giant size dildo. It was nearly as big as Hassleberry, but not as much thick. He saw an engraved part on it "The exact size of Jaden Yuki". Hassleberry always knew Jaden was packing something in his pants besides a hot ass. "So Syrus how do you know this is the size of Jaden's cock?" Hassleberry asked. Syrus blushed and answered "One morning I saw Jaden's morning wood and I took the exact measurements of it and order one to be exactly the same size" Syrus said as he continued his task he removed both boots and took in a deep breath of Hassleberry's socks feeling his cock grow hard. Syrus removed one sock taking in the big toe as he rubbed his cock on the other foot. Hassleberry added more pressure on his foot rubbing Syrus's cock. Syrus moaned as he felt his entire cock was being crushed by Hassleberry's foot. The boy fell down ready to cum. Hassleberry threw the dildo at Syrus with the lube "Show me how you masturbate Syrus" Hassleberry ordered. Syrus applied the lube to the dildo and placed it under him. He slowly entered the dildo in his ass. He plunged the last part in, He began to ride the dildo; working on his cock he moaned calling out Jaden's name as he thought to be him fucking his virgin ass. Hassleberry jacked off to the show grinning on how much he wants to fuck Syrus. He heard the door handle turn he knew who was coming. "Syrus turn to the door and show our guest how dirty you are." Hassleberry said. Syrus turned to the door to see there were two people one was his brother and the other to be his secret love Jaden.

The two boys was shocked at the site. They saw Hassleberry naked jacking off to Syrus' show. "Howdy partners how you've been" Hassleberry said. "Hassleberry what the hell are you doing to Syrus?!" Zane shouted. "Oh don't try to act like a good big brother Zane I see that big tent of yours saying something else yours too Jaden." Hassleberry pointed. The two blushed at the site covering their hard on. "Syrus why don't you try your hand on those two huh?" Hassleberry said. Syrus let the dildo slip from his ass and crawled to Jaden and Zane unzipping their pants showing two big cocks ready to play. "Wow Syrus had the right size for that dildo" Hassleberry whistles. Syrus rubbed their cock giving them a very good hand job. Syrus' mouth watered and he took Jaden's cock in and sucked on it like it was candy. Jaden grunted as his best friend was sucking him off. Hassleberry walked to Syrus and the controlled boy turned to suck on Hassleberry, licking the shaft and sucking on his balls. "Hey you guys I know you want to have a go at Syrus so let's make a deal, you guys can use Syrus anytime you want but Jaden you have to let me have a go at your ass" Hassleberry said. "Fine" Zane agreed. He wanted his little brother he wanted him since they were young. Jaden thought about it thinking of what he should do.

He has always liked Syrus more than anything. "Okay I'll do it Zane you can have a go at Syrus first, Hassleberry you can do me too" Jaden agreed. "Syrus your brother is now in charge of you until I saw you're done" Hassleberry ordered. Zane removed his clothes and carried Syrus to the other side of the room. Jaden removed his clothes and began to work on Hassleberry's arousal. He bent down and began sucking off Hassleberry. Hassleberry grunted, grabbing Jaden's head making the boy deep throating his cock. Zane grabbed Syrus' head and began to force him to suck him off. Syrus looked up to see Zane flushed and was ready to cum. Zane pulled his brother off of his cock halting his load. "Syrus get on all fours and show your ass to me" Zane ordered and Syrus followed. Zane gulped at the sight of his little cute butt. Zane spread Syrus' ass; sticking out his tongue shoving it in Syrus' hole. Syrus gasped as his hole was being played with, his cock twitching as it leaked precum. Zane pulled out and positioned his cock to the ready hole. Slowly he pushed the member into Syrus making the pace slow. Syrus' moans could be heard throughout the room making his cock harder as he was sucking Hassleberry's cock.

Zane quicken his pace as the jolts of pleasure came racing down through his cock. He lifts Syrus up spreading his legs shoving his big dick into Syrus more making his little brother moan his name begging for more of the monster. Finally Zane thrusts once more and filled his little brother's hole. Zane falters to the ground and pulls out of Syrus panting from exhaustion. Syrus watched as Jaden showed his ass to Hassleberry. The dino boy bend down and began rimming Jaden's ass. Jaden held his moans as the sensation felt so good. "Aw come on now partner let that sweet voice come out" Hassleberry said inserting his fingers in the hole stretching him. He removed his fingers and plunged into Jaden, he gasped as the monster cock was shoved into him. "Awe yeah I've been waiting for this Jaden you're as tight as I imagined" Hassleberry grunted.

Syrus crawled to Jaden's face; staring right at his crush he leaned in and kiss him. Jaden deepen the kiss shoving his tongue in to Syrus as they kissed Hassleberry fucked Jaden harder feeling himself ready to come. He laid Jaden on his back so he could see him. "Syrus suck Jaden cock as I fuck him" Hassleberry ordered. Hovering over Jaden Syrus grabbed Jaden's cock and began to suck him off, and Jaden did the same sucking Syrus' cock and fingering his cum filled hole. Hassleberry quicken his pace and finally blew his load into Jaden screaming of delight. He pulled of Jaden; "Syrus you're now taking orders from Jaden is that clear" Hassleberry barked. "Mff Mir" Syrus muffled as his mouth was busy. Jaden go up and sat down chris crossed with his hard cock popping out. "Syrus sit on my dick" Jaden ordered. Syrus did not hesitate and walked to Jaden and slowly sat on Jaden's meat putting his hands around Jaden. Jaden began the young boy moaned in glee as Jaden fucked. Jaden began pinching Syrus' nipples making the boy moan harder. He kept pinching the right one and sucking on the left. Syrus gasp as his nipples were being played with, and began moving on his own. Jaden bit don Syrus' left nipple leaving a mark. "Syrus you're so good" Jaden moaned.

Jaden got up carrying Syrus plunging into him harder. Syrus moaned more his eyes begging for more Jaden fucked him harder feeling his release he spills his seed into Syrus mixing it in with Zane, the two boys fell down exhausted the room filled with the smell of heated ecstasy. "Syrus your fun has just begun your new masters are going to treat you well" Hassleberry grinned.

End


End file.
